


Sweet Malice

by AoiRingo



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1 year before, Bittersweet Ending, Drunken Kissing, F/M, I guess it's a spoiler, Kissing, Possible Spoiler, Spoilers, pre-game, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Before the X-Day countdown begins, Ichika and Yuzuru go to drink after work like they usually do or maybe not...





	Sweet Malice

When we leave the bar, it is pitch black outside. The Christmas lights are gone so the streets look a bit sad with just the usual illumination. I am holding Ichika while searching for a taxi, tonight was one of those "special" days where Ichika drank more than me.  
"You don't need to walk me home, I'm FIN-" without ending the sentence Ichika stumble with her own feet, "well, maybe I need a bit of help, but a taxi will be just fine"  
I smile a bit just seeing the situation, she is always so stubborn and strong, but she looks so vulnerable and cute right now.  
"I'm worried, you drank a bit too much," I am holding her from the waist, trying to help her to walk better or at least to avoid that she could end falling and getting hurt.  
"You are so kind..." she giggles after saying that and rests his head on my shoulder, "sorry for being a burden"  
"You are not a burden, moreover, you are always doing the same for me"  
We don't spend much time searching for a taxi and at the moment we sit there Ichika falls asleep. I am resting my head on my hand, staring through the window next to Ichika or that's how it may look to the driver. In fact, I am just observing the peaceful face of the girl sleeping, and before we arrive at her place I take out my phone and take a picture, because, who would miss the chance of having a picture of such a lovely face?  
When the taxi stops I put my mobile back in the pocket and smile, taking advantage of the situation, I caress Ichika's cheek awakening her. Maybe I won’t have the opportunity to do it again, so touching her more than I usually do maybe fine right now…  
"We've arrived sleeping beauty," she looks at me with his eyes half-closed and smiles as if waking up with that caress was something normal. We get off the taxi and I hold Ichika once again, her steps are vaguer than before due to the little nap. I open the door with the keys I have taken from Ichika’s bag. The apartment is in complete silence, I open the light with my free hand and I try to sit Ichika in the entrance step but the angle is weird enough to stagger a bit and I ends almost on top of Ichika. Touching her innocently in the face was one thing, but being like that maybe is too much. I intend to move to a side when she grabs me by the lapel of the jacket and pulls me.  
Ichika’s lips are soft like a cotton candy and just as sweet. We break a kiss for just a second, but it’s enough to see her glassy eyes looking at me like she’d never done it before. I kiss her back with the passion of someone who has been repressing himself for a long time. When the kiss gets deeper the sweetness of his lips slowly lost the battle against the slight bitterness of the alcohol we drank, and the cold of the first touch has vanished with the touch of our tongues.  
Seeing the situation could get out of our control I stop and kiss her in the front.  
“Hoshino, you need to sleep, we can continue this when you are a bit more lucid,” she nods.  
“Sorry, you are right,” and slowly she begins to walk towards her room.  
I get up and leave the apartment when I close the door behind me and start my way home I smile.  
“Maybe this is just some impulse due to the alcohol, but don’t worry my sweet Ichika soon you will be by my side…”  
Because you are the only one who understands me…  
Because together, we will finish with all the sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love Saeki so much even though he is a huge ****hole. This is the first time I write about them but I'm planing to do some more stories of them (or Ichika with Kei)  
> Anyways , I hope you've enjoyed this little story♡


End file.
